


shower you with all my attention.

by hxynh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Making Love, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Smut, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft sex, Song: Intentions (Justin Bieber), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Alexis | Quackity, quacknoblade, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxynh/pseuds/hxynh
Summary: technoblade has soft, love making sex with quackity.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 282





	shower you with all my attention.

**Author's Note:**

> note: I do not ship their real life characters, it is exactly why I will use their online names.
> 
> I have so much Quacknoblade stories in my mind and this story just came up in my mind while listening to Intentions by Justin Bieber- (but like check the song out idc if u already heard it 😩)

“te-techno..” quackity softly muttered, whining for friction. “just relax, love..” technoblade kisses the tip of quackity’s hard dick.

_picture perfect, you don’t need no filter._ _gorgeous, make ‘em drop dead, you a killer._

“you’re so beautiful, you know that?” techno rubs quackity’s tip, showing him appreciation. “p-please- techno- h-hah!~”  
  


_shower you with all my attention. yeah these are my only intentions._

  
“so pretty.” he strokes his shaft faster. quackity rolls his eyes to the back of his head, bucking his hips. he grips techno’s long hair.

”you’ve been so good for me.” technoblade cups quackity’s cheek with his free hand and kisses him, stopping his movements.

_stay in the kitchen cookin’ up, got your own bread. heart full of equity, you’re an asset._

techno grabs his painfully hard dick and enters quackity slowly, careful to not just fuck him right then and there.

”y-yellow!-“ quackity winces. “it’s alright baby, take your time,” techno stops, kissing his cheek while praising.

_make sure that you don’t need no mentions. yeah, these are my only intentions._

“you’re so amazing quackity, always for me.” he blushes and avoids eye contact. _god, how did he ever get this soft piglin to be his?_

”g-green- please..” techno smiles and keeps moving, quackity gasps and moans, bucking his hips once more.

_shout-out to your mom and dad for makin’ you standin’ ovation, they did a great job raisin’ you._

“all of you is gorgeous.” he slowly picks up his pace, stroking quackity’s dick making him feel so much pleasure all at the same time.

quackity moans techno’s name, sobbing with pleasure as he leans to kiss him. technoblade pulls himself closer to his lover and kisses back, with all of his love.

_when i create, you’re my muse, that kind of smile that makes the news._

”h-hah!- f-faster please t-techno!~” technoblade obliges and pulls back, staring at the sight infront of him. quackity was closing his eyes, his hair sticking to his forehead and the blush that spreads around his cheeks.

”so fucking perfect,” he was close but he wasn’t going to cum until his lover did. “‘m gonna c-cum- g-gonna cum t-techno-“

_picture perfect, you don’t need no filter. gorgeous make ‘em drop dead, you a killer._

”cum for me love, been so good for me.” techno kisses him once more as quackity cums on both their stomachs, yelling an ‘I love you.’

”god- i love you too quackity-“ technoblade cums after him as he continues thrusting slowly, coming down from their high. quackity whines in overstimulation and he pulls out.

quackity pants, both of them leaning their foreheads together. “i love you. again.” techno smiles. “i love you too.”

_shower you with all my attention. yeah these are my only intentions._

**Author's Note:**

> this is very pog


End file.
